


Cupcakes

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Gileswench prompted me with Xander + cupcakes = love. Set during S4.





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Only for people I really, really like will I write Giles & Xander GEN. It's DIFFICULT.

"I'm using your oven." Xander didn't wait for an answer, just shifted one of the plastic grocery bags he was carrying into his other hand, nudged the door closed with his heel, and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Giles set his book down on the table and turned to watch him. "And 'hello,' to you, as well," he said, watching Xander beginning to set packages down on the counter.  
  
"Hi," Xander said, without a hint of embarrassment.  
  
"Am I at least permitted to ask  _why_  you're using my oven?" Not that he minded. Xander had had the run of the place since the autumn, and he had to admit that the company was welcome. Still, he was curious. It wasn't every day that Xander marched in and started cooking.  
  
"Because unlike Spaghetti-Os, I don't think you can make cupcakes on the dryer?" He took a foil muffin tin out of one of the bags and started putting pastel paper cups in the indentations.  
  
Giles got up, going over to lean against the doorway into the kitchen and watch the proceedings. "Cupcakes," he repeated. "Well, that answers  _part_  of my question."  
  
Xander held up a box of cake mix. "Anya and I had an argument last night. Not a  _big_  one, but there was yelling." He ripped open the box and dumped the contents into a plastic mixing bowl. To his credit, it looked as though Xander had bought everything he needed except the oven. "And it turns out? I was wrong. Totally wrong. So in addition to the apology I figure I owe her, I'm bringing chocolate cupcakes." He grinned. "I'm hoping she's going to find the whole 'I baked for you!' thing endearing enough that she'll forget that I was a jerk."  
  
Giles chuckled. "And so you're invading my home to bake your plea for mercy?"  
  
"Exactly!" Xander nodded, cracking an egg and adding it to the bowl. "You don't mind, do you? I'll give you a cupcake."  
  
He wouldn't have minded  _without_  the bribe, but he smiled and said, "Make it two, and I'll help with the washing-up afterwards." After all, it was a good feeling to be needed again, even if it was just for his oven.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
